


По рецепту Гордона Рамзи

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Настоящая причина, почему Генджи поступил в Судзуран.
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji, allusion on Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji
Kudos: 5





	По рецепту Гордона Рамзи

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2017 для команды JGop. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Какой родитель не желает лучшего будущего для своего ребёнка? Особенно, если это будущее ну никак не вписывается в понятия «хорошее» и «лучшее». Такия Хидео не был исключением. Может отец из него так себе, а его сын не блистал на поприще учёбы, но это не значило, что Хидео не хотел для него иного пути. Нет, Хидео был бы обеими руками «За», если бы Генджи в качестве будущей профессии выбрал юриста, хотя вряд ли потянет, врача, эх, мечты-мечты, водителя автобуса, ну или, на худой конец, продавца в магазине! А что? Тоже нужная профессия. Но нет. Любимый отпрыск упёрся, словно ишак, постоянно твердя, что станет якудзой и возглавит клан, а ты, дорогой Хидео, уже старый, подвинься. Пенсионеры должны сидеть на лавочках и отдыхать. Разумеется, Генджи такого не говорил и, возможно, даже не думал. Но Хидео обладал богатой фантазией. Поэтому свои мысли о приближающейся старости, до которой было ещё очень далеко, он компенсировал обществом молодых и симпатичных девушек, не придерживающихся строгой японской морали.  
  
Рассмотреть иные варианты будущих профессий Генджи отказывался наотрез. Якудза и точка. «Генджи, ты идиот. Точка». Нет, Хидео прекрасно понимал, что воспитание и окружение сыграли огромную роль в мировосприятии его сына, но помечтать-то хотелось. Вообще, когда Генджи только пошёл в первый класс начальной школы, он мечтал стать одним из галактических рейнджеров. «Тот, который в синем», — всегда уточнял маленький Генджи. Именно тогда Хидео и принял решение, что костьми ляжет, но его сын якудза не станет. Увы, Генджи, прелесть такая, оказался на редкость упрямым мальчиком. Интересно, в кого бы это? Чем сильнее Хидео препятствовал его страстному желанию, тем сильнее сын стремился к своей цели. В общем, вёл себя совсем иначе, а не так, как писали в умных книжках по детской и подростковой психологии, которые Хидео тайком почитывал. Быть совсем уж идиотом в воспитании единственного отпрыска ему не хотелось.  
  
Хидео очень старался направить мысли сына на какую-нибудь другую профессию. Иногда мирными путями: включал документалки по телевизору, и Генджи — любознательный мальчик, весь в отца — засиживался перед ними вечерами, подкладывал буклеты о той или иной специальности, брошюрки из университетов страны, но рано или поздно они оказывались смятыми в мусорном ведре, либо так и оставались лежать непрочитанными; иногда пытался разговаривать с сыном, — об этом методе твердили все-все умные книги, которые прочитал Хидео. Но, похоже, они не знали, что Такия Генджи — одно большое исключение из правил. На вдохновенные речи отца (а Хидео, между прочим, готовился!) он всегда реагировал одинаково — вставал и уходил в свою комнату, напоследок погромче хлопнув дверью. В конечном итоге это привело лишь к тому, что стоило Хидео появиться в поле зрения отпрыска, как этот самый отпрыск тут же давал дёру. Тут не то, что разговора, банально не хватало времени сказать: «И?». А иногда Хидео приходилось применять силу, хотя видят Ками-сама, Будда и другие боги — он этого не хотел, выписывая упрямому отпрыску подзатыльник. Тут Хидео собой не гордился. В такие вечера он запирался в кабинете и уничтожал запасы коллекционного алкоголя. А Генджи ходил ещё более мрачным, ещё более молчаливым и ещё более колючим. Так что умные книжки по психологии Хидео выкинул сперва, а затем сжёг для верности на заднем дворе дома. От греха подальше. Решение оставить хотя бы на время всё как есть, далось ему нелегко. Но, по крайней мере, Генджи перестал от него шарахаться. И всё вошло в свою привычную колею.  
  
Странности начались позже. Месяца через два Генджи стал каким-то задумчивым, скрытным. Нет, они и раньше по душам не часто разговаривали, но когда ты возвращаешься домой, видишь своего ребёнка на диване перед телевизором и хочешь спросить: «Завтра меня не ждут в школу?», — а вместо этого твой ребёнок смотрит на тебя так, будто ты восстал из мёртвых, а затем вырубает телевизор, бросив пульт в экран, и убегает к себе — это как минимум выглядит странно. Не то, чтобы Хидео начал задавать вопросы, но мысленно составил список, на всякий случай.  
  
А затем в доме появились книги. Вернее книги и раньше были в доме — иногда Хидео сам покупал что-нибудь почитать, иногда покупал для интерьера, чтобы полки выглядели солиднее. Пару раз парни притаскивали всякую дешёвую макулатуру, чтобы убить время, когда были спокойные деньки. Но никогда книг в дом не приносил Генджи. Хидео даже сперва подумал, что у него галлюцинации — виски поддельное или не выспался. Затем Хидео протёр глаза. А затем ещё раз. Даже зажмуривался и тряс головой. Но Генджи со стопкой книг в руках не желал пропадать. Он гордо шёл со своей ношей к себе. Обложки были спрятаны, так что понять, что же за чтиво его сын тащит к себе в берлогу Хидео не мог. А устраивать обыск, Хидео поморщился — он же не полицейская шавка, к тому же, сыну он доверяет. Да, и здорово же, если Генджи взялся за ум! Вряд ли он притащил «Пособие как стать якудза». А так, пусть себе читает. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не повешалось. Так Хидео решил для себя. Такая политика принесла свои плоды — Генджи расслабился, убедившись, что за ним следить не будут. Хидео закатывал глаза на такую скрытность — да, хоть порнуху притащил, ради бога! Пора бы уже, между прочим. А лучше живую девчонку привёл.  
  
И всё чаще вечера Генджи стал коротать у телевизора, смотря какие-то шоу, а не шатаясь непонятно где, в компании непонятно кого, и не разбивая носы и отбивая почки направо и налево. Можно сказать, Хидео был счастлив, даже горд! Но зная своего сына, а Генджи, прелесть такая, был иногда очень предсказуемым, Хидео не сомневался — это затишье перед бурей. Генджи, он же, как бомба с часовых механизмом. Тик-так, тик-так, всё спокойно, а потом кааааааак рванёт... Сам Хидео и рад был бы присоединиться к сыну, но обострилась ситуация с конкурирующим кланом из-за ночных клубов в центре, поэтому вечера, чтобы посидеть вместе, у них выпадали не часто. Только пару раз. И в эти пару раз Генджи смотрел какое-то кулинарное шоу. Смотрел не отрываясь, даже не отреагировал, когда Хидео устало упал на диван рядом. Ну, пусть. Главное, что не про якудза.  
Правда, чего он не ожидал, так это того, что сын заявится к нему в кабинет на следующий вечер с самым серьёзным своим выражением лица, будто готов был покаяться во всех смертных грехах разом. Хидео заинтересовался, правда, Генджи, умный мальчик — весь в отца, выбрал очень, даже крайне неудачное время. У Хидео как раз было в самом разгаре собеседование с одной очень милой начинающей моделью, которой очень-очень нужна была помощь в становлении её карьеры. Ведь она хрупкая, нежная девушка, ей так хочется подарить людям радость, через свои фотографии, а в этом бизнесе столько акул... Ах, Такия-сан, защитите! И ножки красивые и гру... глаза третьего размера. Всё при ней! Ну, как тут не помочь! Однако Генджи мальчик настойчивый, ждать не любит. И стучаться тоже.  
  
— Эй, — раздалось с порога. Ни здрасьте вам, ни до свидания. Вот кто его воспитывал? — Поговорить надо. Убери её.  
  
Хидео мрачно посмотрел на сына. Тот мрачно смотрел на него. И откуда в Генджи такая бестактность? А вечер обещал быть таким приятным... Милую девушку пришлось спустить с колен и отправить в коридор. Только тогда мрачный и торжественный, как статуя Будды, Генджи вошёл внутрь. Хидео откинулся на кресле и стал ждать, что же такого важного собирался ему поведать его отрок. А ведь сейчас только пять минут девятого. У Генджи должно идти очередное шоу. Вот чего сыну перед телевизором не сиделось? «Надо выпить», подумалось Хидео. Ичикава остался около дверей. Верный защитник и правая рука своего босса. Молчание затягивалось. Не то, чтобы Хидео не был рад компании сына. Очень даже рад. Но за дверью ждала очень милая девушка и ей тоже требовалось внимание Хидео.  
  
— Так что ты хотел? — всё же сына стоило поторопить. У Хидео девушка стыла, у Генджи Гордон Рамзи — это его кулинарные изыски Генджи смотрел в последнее время.  
  
— Я решил. Я буду поваром. — Сказал, как отрезал. И тут же весь подобрался, будто Хидео сейчас с ним драться начнёт.  
  
— И что тебя к такому решению подтолкнуло? — Хидео всё же налил себе в стакан виски. Нет ничего лучше ста грамм двадцатилетнего друга. Не то, чтобы новость была неожиданной... но повар? Серьёзно, Генджи?  
  
— Просто хочу быть. И я тебя не спрашиваю. Сказал, буду. Значит буду. — Генджи упрямо поджал губы и вылетел из кабинета.  
  
На минуту воцарилась тишина. Ичикава не спешил запускать обратно прекрасное виденье, ожидая, когда босс отдаст приказ. Но всё же не выдержал и задал вопрос:  
  
— Повар, босс? Но это же... — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово. Хидео лишь пожал плечами.  
  
Что ж. Выбор профессии сына и впрямь его озадачил. Но как ни посмотри, в профессии повара есть огромная куча плюсов. Во-первых, не убьют. Если только Генджи не встретит какого-нибудь повара-каннибала. Во-вторых, не покалечат. Вряд ли повара на кухнях сражаются друг с другом не на жизнь, а на смерть, использую подручные сковородки, ножи и прочую кухонную утварь. К тому же, сейчас профессия повара достаточно популярна. Если у Генджи талант, то он очень скоро может стать известным шеф-поваром, заработать славу, известность, и что немаловажно — деньги. Да и девушки всегда любят успешных и известных. Да, и свой собственный повар никогда не помешает. Устроить приём для приличного общества или вкусно поесть дома — это же замечательно!  
Да, в профессии повара одни плюсы. Только бы у Генджи руки росли откуда нужно. И никаких якудза! Ичикава похоже вряд ли разделял его радость. Ну и пусть. Вот станет отцом, Хидео посмотрит, как тот будет плясать вокруг своей дочки.  
  
За завтраком Генджи меланхолично жевал свои хлопья, изредка косясь на Хидео из-за чёлки. Раз скосил глаза, затем второй, рискуя заработать косоглазие... Но молчал, лишь громче начинал хрустеть. «Ох, гордый», с нежностью подумал Хидео, но босс Рюсейкай человек стальной, ему не до нежностей.  
  
— Я обдумал твои слова, — начал Хидео, Генджи тут же встрепенулся, переставая жевать.  
  
— И?  
  
— Не перебивай, отца. И прожуй, ты же не свинья. — Генджи в один мощный хруст дожевал хлопья и проглотил. Он явно насторожен и не знает, чего ожидать от отца, поэтому заранее готовится к обороне.  
  
— В общем, я согласен с твоим решением стать поваров. Но, — Хидео жестом останавил подскочившего сына. — Я надеюсь, что это не просто сумасбродна идея, чтобы досадить мне. А ты действительно хочешь стать и хочешь учиться на повара.  
  
— Хочу, — упрямо кивнул Генджи и тут же выскочил из-за стола. — Я уже книги купил, — обернувшись крикнул с лестницы он. Что ж, теперь хотя бы ясно, что это была за макулатура, которую Генджи так старательно ото всех прятал.  
  
— Босс, — раздался сзади голос Ичикавы. — А вы уверены?  
  
— А хрен его знает. Но пусть попробует. Он должен к чему-то стремиться, помимо того, чтобы просрать свою жизнь.  
  
А повар — это не так плохо. В жизни всегда пригодится. — Хидео аккуратно повесил пиджак на спинку стула и наконец-то приступил к завтраку. День начался не так уж плохо.  
  
Когда вечером Хидео вернулся домой, то сразу почувствовал божественный запах жарящегося мяса, который витал по всему дому. Если бы Хидео был собакой, он бы уже мчался на всех лапах на кухню. Но к своему счастью, Хидео собакой не был, поэтому он для начала снял пиджак, затем сходил в ванную, чтобы умыться, после трудного рабочего дня. Переговоры зашли в тупик, поэтому в качестве основных аргументов пришлось использовать биту, цепи и всё, что попадалось под руку или под ноги. Прямо как в Судзуране. Хидео бы с удовольствием предался воспоминанием в компании двадцатилетнего друга, но низменный инстинкт организма, напомнил ему о готовящемся ужине. И живот заурчал. Совсем не солидно для босса. Хорошо, что этого никто не слышал.  
  
Чем ближе Хидео подходил к кухне, тем сильнее вкусно пахло едой. Запах был охренеть какой. Хидео приоткрыл дверь и... чуть не схватился за сердце. Чего-чего, а Генджи в фартуке он увидеть не ожидал. Не просто в фартуке. А с мишками. Милыми такими, явно девчачьими. Генджи, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся.  
  
— Проходи, почти всё готово. Я уже заканчиваю. — Но уловив, куда направлен взгляд отца, лишь пожал плечами, мол, с каждым бывает — обычное же дело: фартук с мишками, каждый день ношу и харе глазеть. — Других в магазине не было, пришлось этот брать.  
  
Хидео внешний вид сына комментировать не стал. Ну, мишки и мишки. Он сел за стол и приготовился ждать. На плите шкварчало, булькало и кипело, Генджи неспешно помешивал что-то в маленькой кастрюльке, кухня полнилась запахами трав, мяса и ожиданиями великолепного ужина. Хидео на это надеялся. Очень надеялся. Есть хотелось всё сильнее.  
  
Наконец, перед ним опустилась тарелка. Хидео был не просто удивлён. Он был в восторге. Европейская кухня не была в списке предпочтений Хидео, алкоголь был исключением, но время от времени он посещал подобные рестораны, поэтому с едой был вполне знаком. Перед ним был не просто ужин, перед ним был настоящий кулинарный шедевр. И его приготовил Генджи! Его Генджи. Сила воли и статус босса не позволили Хидео закричать от радости. Но то, что лежало на тарелке превзошло все его ожидания: хорошо прожаренная отбивная с запахами ароматных трав — Хидео уловил базилик, мускатный орех и кажется совсем немного кориандра, на гарнир шло картофельное пюре — нежное и вкусное, и салат из помидор-черри с пекинской капустой, свежими цукини и сыром.  
  
— Вот. Это доказательство того, что я серьёзен. Я действительно хочу стать поваром. — Генджи сел рядом, ожидая вердикта. Хидео взял вилку, нож и приготовился вкушать.  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Отбивная из говядины по рецепту Гордона Рамзи. К ней я сделал картофельное пюре и салат. Вроде неплохо получилось.  
  
О, боже! Вкусовые рецепторы вопили и явно не в экстазе. Мясо было жёстким, ужасно жёстким, будто Хидео жевал резину. А на вкус... Сколько же перца Генджи высыпал на этот несчастный кусок? Всю перечницу? А вот соли вообще не наблюдалось. Пюре захотелось выплюнуть — слизь. Непонятная слизь. Это точно не какая-то новая форма жизни? Овощи ведь трудно испортить, правда? Но надежда скончалась в таких же муках как и вкус — пересоленные настолько, что можно их смело объявлять новым солёным морем, водичкой только разбавить. Видимо соль, не доставшаяся мясу, щедрой рукой повара была отправлена в салат. Хидео с трудом проглотил первый кусок. А ведь на него смотрела ещё целая тарелка этой отравы.  
  
— Ну как? — Генджи волновался. Хоть и напустил на себя безразличный вид, но успел уже извести вторую салфетку, теребя их в руках. Хидео уже хотел было сказать, что «Нет, Генджи, лучше якудза»... Но. Но Генджи смотрел так, как когда ему было десять. Хидео тогда подарил ему на Рождество динозавра на пульте управления. Тот медленно ходил, шевелил лапами и хвостом, кажется, мог даже рычать. Генджи был в восторге. Маленький милый Генджи. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Перец и соль. Соль и перец. Вот и весь ужин. Великий Будда, помоги ему!  
  
— Ты чего?! Что случилось? — подскочил обеспокоенный Генджи.  
  
— Это слёзы гордости. Я тобой горжусь, правда.  
  
Хидео удалось проглотить страшное месиво, он успокаивающе похлопал сына по плёчу, возвращая того на место.  
  
— Знаешь, неплохо. Я бы даже сказал хорошо. — Генджи просиял, тут же соскакивая. Похоже, великий шеф-повар собирался покинуть поле боя. — Эй, прибери за собой.  
  
— Да. Хорошо. Сейчас. — Генджи побежал наверх, но остановился в дверях — Я теперь буду готовить завтраки и ужины. Мне нужна практика, а обедаешь ты всё равно не дома.  
  
Хидео покивал, прикидывая, как бы незаметно выкинуть остатки ужина. А затем до него дошло, на что он подписался. О, Господи! Оставалась слабая надежда, что это была просто первая неудачная попытка, а в будущем Генджи исправится.  
  
Но не на следующий день, не через неделю улучшений не наблюдалось. Блюда Генджи выглядели так, будто только что сошли со страниц книг по кулинарии или каких-то журналов, парочку таких в его кабинете оставила милая девушка Рейка. Но на вкус оставались ужасны. Генджи жёг яичницу, пересаливал или непрожаривал мясо, а иногда вообще чуть ли не сжигал овощи, которые должны были быть просто слегка обжаренными. Хидео давился завтраками, отрывался за обедами и старался выкидывать ужины. Его желудок умолял прекратить эту экзекуцию, но стоило кинуть один лишь взгляд на довольного и увлечённого сына, Хидео собирал всё мужество и силу в кулак, заталкивая в себя еду с тарелки.  
  
Оставалась слабая надежда, что европейская кухня просто не давалась Генджи, поэтому Хидео переключил его внимание на родную японскую. Но и тут ждал полный провал. Полный пиздец. Генджи умудрялся убивать даже самые простые блюда. Например, рис. Простой рис без всего. И тогда Хидео пришла в голову прекрасная мысль: почему он должен страдать один? Рюсейкай — его семья. Они, как говорится, и в горе, и в радости... Хотя это из другой клятвы, но какая разница. Парни вначале отнеслись с недоверием, но потом даже обрадовались: они по-своему любили сына своего босса. А Генджи был только рад увеличению потенциальных жертв, вернее тех, на ком мог спокойно отрабатывать свой кулинарный талант. Желудок Хидео радовался. Наконец-то свобода! Наконец-то он избавлен от этой ужасной пищи! Жизнь стала положительно казаться приятной.  
  
Парни продержались месяц. Страдали, кто-то рыдал даже, но Хидео не видел, кто именно, пытались заесть чем-то другим, заказывали еду на вынос, а потом сжигали коробки и пакеты там же, где Хидео сжёг умные книги, чтобы Генжи не заметил, но ели. Давились и ели убийственное варево Генджи. А затем пришёл бледный Ичикава.  
  
— Босс... Прошу вас, сделайте что-нибудь... Так же нельзя! У нас половина парней лежит с отравлением, а другая половина вечно стоит в очереди в туалет. Босс! А если нападут? Да у нас даже драться некому!  
  
Хидео задумался. В словах Ичикавы был смысл. Действительно, еда Генджи подкосила их не хуже, чем эпидемия какой-нибудь болячки. Не будь Генджи его сыном, он бы подумал, что тут намеренный саботаж. Это было бы самым позорным проигрышем за всю историю существования якудза. Пора было вмешаться. На худой конец, способность Генджи к неготовке можно было направить и в мирное русло. Например, пригласить на ужин какого-нибудь несговорчивого лидера одной из группировок или чиновника и накормить тем, что приготовил его сын. Отказаться эти ублюдки не посмеют, выплюнуть тоже, а если помрут — так мало ли где до этого жрали. В Европе давным-давно вроде какая-то семья так к власти пробилась. Генджи — великий отравитель. Да уж. Ладно, проблему надо было решать, причём срочно.  
  
Генджи он вызвал к себе тем же вечером. Тот пришёл быстро, даже фартук не снял — Хидео явно оторвал его от готовки чего-то нового и такого же ужасного.  
  
— Что случилось? — Генджи умный мальчик, сразу понял, что не попить коньяк его позвали.  
  
— Я тут подумал... твоё желание стать шеф-поваром похвально. Но сможешь ли ты добиться успеха?  
  
— Смогу. Что не так? Ты же был не против, а теперь? Давай сразу к делу. — Генджи нахмурился, понял к чему он клонит. Молодец, его сын.  
  
— Я к тому, что если у тебя будет что-то не получаться или возникнет конфликт с кем-то. Как поступишь? Полезешь в драку? Проглотишь обиду? Ты должен научиться идти к цели прямо, не сворачивая с пути. Если споткнёшься, то должен подняться. Ты так пока не можешь. — Хидео взмахом руки пресёк попытку Генджи начать спорить. — Ты научишься этому, если поступишь в Судзуран. И не просто поступишь, а станешь королём Судзурана, чего ещё ни кому не удавалось. Даже мне. Тогда и только тогда ты можешь продолжить обучаться кулинарии.  
  
— Хорошо. Я поступлю в Судзуран! Стану Королём и докажу тебе, что могу добиться всего сам. И тогда ты разрешишь мне стать шеф-поваром.  
  
— Договорились. Но сперва... Попробуй не только взлететь на вершину Судзурана, но и удержаться на ней.  
  
  
Утро нового дня встретило Хидео головной болью и звуками готовки, доносившихся с кухни. Странно, вроде их повар свалил куда-то к родственникам на выходные. Заглянув, Хидео ощутил де жавю, а его желудок в ужасе сжался. Генджи стоял у плиты и что-то готовил, на ходу хрустя то ли чипсами, то ли вафлями.  
  
— Доброе утро, ваше Величество.  
  
— А? Ты о чём, старик?  
  
— Уже стал Королём Судзурана? — напомнил Хидео об их давнем договоре. Генджи ухмыльнулся, синяки после драки с Хосеном — это ж надо было додуматься сначала развязать войну, а затем припереться к этим бритоголовым в одиночку! — уже почти зажили. На лице так точно. Теперь Генджи не напоминал панду. Он отвернулся обратно к шкворчащей сковородке, отвечая:  
  
— Почти. Через недельку уделаю Риндамана.  
  
— Разумеется. Главное, чтобы то, что будет после Риндамана, не уделало тебя. — Хидео развернул свежую газету, просматривая колонку новостей. Хорошо, что парни вовремя заткнули всех настырных репортеров — кому денег дали, кого припугнули. Ранение Хидео осталось тайной. Дальше клана эта новость не ушла. А то бы не сидеть сейчас ни ему, ни Генджи на этой кухне... Почувствовав взгляд сына, Хидео опустил газету. Тот отвернулся от плиты и смотрел, удивлённо приподняв брови, задавая немой вопрос. — Я про экзамены. Говорил же, нужно не только подняться на вершину Судзурана, но и удержаться на ней.  
  
— Нормально всё. Я справлюсь. И принесу тебе диплом в качестве доказательства. Вот увидишь. — Генджи снова вернулся к плите, ловко переворачивая лопаткой что-то похожее на блин.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — Хидео отложил газету, с интересом наблюдая за действиями сына.  
  
— Старик, ты совсем уже? Готовлю. — А затем добавил чуть тише:  
  
— Я обещал Тамао, что приготовлю ему бенто, понятно.  
  
О, как. А Генджи-то, оказывается романтик. Мило. Ну, правда, мило. Хидео улыбнулся, вспоминая себя в возрасте сына. Он бенто никому не готовил, но тоже пытался сразить свою девушку чем-нибудь таким. Например, песней... правда, когда отец пассии вышел с ружьём, Хидео решил, что пора завязывать либо с песней, либо с пассией.  
  
— Вы что, поссорились? — вопрос вырвался сам собой. Хидео не завидовал этому парню — Серидзаве, желудок был полностью солидарен со своим хозяином. Генджи вопроса и иронии, скрытой в нём, не понял.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — удивлённо спросил он.  
  
— Да так, не обращай внимание. — Удачно выкрутился. Генджи вернулся к прерванному занятию, списав странный вопрос на недавнее ранение отца. Ну и славно. Хидео не хотел быть тем, кто разрушит его иллюзии. Может это и трусость, но такой вот Генджи ему нравился больше, чем не знающий, куда себя приткнуть и чем заняться. Пусть Генджи пребывает в неведении относительно своих кулинарных способностей и дальше, пока у него есть цель и ему есть куда стремиться. А там разберёмся.  
  
Тамао пришёл в Судзуран с таким видом, будто выиграл в лотерею миллионов сто йен. И святился от радости как лампочка. В руках у него была небольшая коробочка, содержимое которой он показывать отказался наотрез. Право слово, прямо тайны Судзуранского двора. Токио лишь пожал плечами, ну, молчит Тамао, нагнетает интригу, то пусть. Раз другу так хочется. На все попытки братьев Миками забрать коробочку и посмотреть что там внутри, Тамао реагировал одинаково — бил без разбору. Несильно, друзья же, но так, чтобы отстали. Токаджи коробочку взять или вырвать даже не пытался, но отложил новый томик манги и стал излагать вслух возможные варианты того, что может быть внутри. Тамао улыбался, не соглашаясь и не отрицая, чтобы Токаджи не говорил. Спустя час у Такеши и Манабу иссякли силы, а у Юджи фантазия. Время плавно двигалось к обеду, поэтому было решено перебраться на крышу. Погода стояла замечательная, дул лёгкий ветерок — самое то. На крыше обнаружился Генджи со своими генералами. После битвы с Хосеном обе армии сблизились и Токио даже глазом моргнуть не успел, как они и генералы Генджи стали зависать все вместе. Не то, чтобы он был против. Наоборот, это даже радовало. Теперь по вечерам на крыше им с Тамао часто составлял компанию Генджи, не только потому, что они с Тамао встречались.  
  
Да-да, Токио был в курсе их отношений, хоть Тамао ничего ему не говорил. Он мог бы по дням расписать каждую стадию — когда начались поцелуи, и когда Тамао и Генджи, наконец, потрахались. Хотя о последнем Токио предпочёл бы не знать. Да, право слово! Он же не идиот, а эти двое палились иногда так, что трудно было не догадаться. В курсе наверняка был Идзаки, потому что тоже идиотом не был. И, может быть, Токаджи. Токио иногда было трудно его понять. Изредка присоединялись Юджи и Шун, но быстро сваливали. Закат на них действовал как-то не так. Часто с ним сидели Манабу и Такеши. Правда, они быстро засыпали, но с ними было уютно и спокойно.  
  
— Всем здрасьте, кого не видели. — Тамао приветливо помахал коробочкой, плюхаясь в центр дивана.  
  
Раздались несвязанные приветствия. Каждый был занят своим делом: Идзаки читал, кажется, учебник, Чута открывал на всех пиво, Макисе шебуршал своим обедом — у него всё-таки появилась девушка, хотя поначалу никто в это не верил. У Макисе и девушка! Правда готовить она умела только онигири, и только с лососем. Но Маки был так счастлив, что поначалу вообще отказывался их есть. Генджи сидел в кресле, он со своими генералами притащили на крышу пару кресел и ещё один диван, чтобы места точно всем хватило, и жевал какие-то вафли.  
Похоже пришло время обеда. У всех, кроме Маки и Токио, обед был покупной. Булочки или что-то повкуснее. Токио им завидовал. У него с собой были овощи на пару и бутылка холодного чая. Диета, что б её. Парадокс! Драться значит ему можно, а вот есть что-то кроме осточертевших овощей и риса нельзя. Где логика?!  
  
Тамао положил свою коробочку на диван и торжественно, будто вручал кому-то Оскар, открыл её. Не хватало только пафосной музыки. Это оказалось бенто. Причём очень классное бенто. У Токио тут же заурчало в животе. Рис, даже и так видно, что он вкусный, лента омлета, кусочки курицы в каком-то соусе и сосиски в виде осминожек, куда же без сосисок! А пахло это всё так божественно... Что ж, Токио теперь понимал Тамао. Ради такого стоило сохранять интригу.  
  
— Охренеть... — выдохнул кто-то. Тамао даже приосанился. Рисуется, скотина. Токио с грустью посмотрел на свои овощи. Отварные, бесцветные, невкусные. Как же он сейчас завидовал своему другу!  
  
— Это что такое? — Токаджи наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое лучше. — Блядь, Тамао, ты что, девушку себе завёл? Когда успел?!  
  
— Завидно, мордастый? — Идзаки оторвался от своей книжки и с удовольствием потянулся.  
  
— Заткнись. Блондинок не спрашивали. Тамао, дай попробовать!  
  
-Что?! Ну, уж нет. Отъебитесь! Это мой обед!  
  
Хоть Тамао и был сильнейшим в Судзуране, но что он мог сделать против шести голодных ртов. Кто палочками, кто вилкой отщипнули от этого замечательного обеда. В обычной ситуации Токио бы никогда не покусился на обед друга. В обычной ситуации Токио бы поздравил Тамао с таким замечательным бенто, он бы обязательно приструнил остальных... Но Токио очень хотел есть и ему так надоели парные овощи... он не удержался. Ему досталось немного риса и кусочек курицы.  
  
Что-то хрустнуло. Токио понадеялся, что это был не зуб. Рис одновременно был клейким и непроваренным. Как такое возможно, не понятно. Курица же была пересолена. Он с трудом проглотил вставший в горле кусок. Никогда ещё Токио не был так рад своему надоевшему чаю в бутылке. Откуда это? Неужели Тамао сам приготовил?  
  
— Серидзава, это твоё? Ты готовил? — голос Макисе был невнятным, он старательно заедал отвратное послевкусие онигири от Кёко. Тамао нахмурился.  
  
— Нет. Мне приготовили.  
  
— Эм, Тамао... скажи, честно. Ты кого-нибудь сбивал на моём мопеде? Только честно? Старушку там, собачку может? Поэтому тебя хотят отравить? — Токио начал издалека. А вот Токаджи тактичностью не отличался:  
  
— Бляяядь... Тамао, если это дело рук твоей девчонки — бросай её! Такую дрянь никогда в жизни не ел. — Его речь сопроводили рвотные позывы, издаваемые братьями Миками.  
  
— Может это у тебя проблемы с вкусовым восприятием, а, мордастенький? Щёки отъел и не чувствуешь ничего. — Уж что-что, а готовку Генджи Идзаки узнает и с закрытыми глазами. Ему стало обидно за своего лидера. Шуну довелось на себе испытать всю прелесть еды из его рук. Как-то оставшись с ночевкой у Такии, где они полночи гоняли пиво и в гонки, на утро его ожидал сюрприз в виде завтрака. Генджи как настоящий лидер и друг решил его накормить. Сперва Идзаки обрадовался — глазунья была великолепна, а потом приуныл. Есть её было невозможно. А довольный Генджи спокойно поедал хлопья. Обижать его не хотелось, поэтому Шун сослался на то, что утром обычно не завтракает. А тут Токаджи. Язык без мозгов, блядь. Промолчать не мог. «Ну, хуй тебе, а не бенто, Юджи», разозлился Идзаки.  
  
— Охренел? Иди-ка сюда... — начал подниматься Токаджи, но Тамао перебил его:  
  
— Что за хрень? — Тамао выхватил у Токио палочки и сам попробовал то, что осталось от бенто. Сперва его лицо ничего не выражало, а затем он без слов вырвал у Токио чай и ополовинил бутылку одним глотком. Где-то на заднем фоне Генджи, до этого молчавший, закашлялся — похоже он подавился вафлей.  
  
— Что, всё так ужасно? — Цуцумото заботливо похлопал Генджи по спине. Искренняя радость за своего лидера не позволила ему лезть в чужое бенто. Да и не хотелось. Цуцумото посчитал, что это очень мило. Ему бенто готовила только мама.  
  
— Ужасно... — подал голос Такеши.  
  
— Несъедобно. Кто-нибудь, дайте воды или пива! — поддержал его Манабу. Токио протянул ему свой чай.  
  
Генджи как-то неловко поднялся со своего места и ни слова не сказав, пошёл к выходу.  
  
— Генджи, ты куда? — позвал его Чута, но тот не ответил, даже не обернулся. И пробовать не стал. Твою ж мать... Токио почувствовал, как бешено застучало сердце. Ну, конечно! Кто же ещё мог сделать Тамао бенто! Они же встречаются! Токио, ты кретин. И Токаджи кретин, и остальные...  
  
Тамао тоже понял, что пиздец. Но не пошёл за Такией. Поднял взгляд на Токио — похоже понял, что он в курсе про них — посмотрел на остатки еды.  
  
— Пусть остынет немного. — Это он про Генджи, понял Токио. А Тамао продолжил есть, как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?! Тамао, ты серьёзно собираешься это есть? — Токаджи и остальные с ужасом и восхищением уставились на Серидзаву. У Токио рот открылся буквой «О». Он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.  
  
— Нормально. Есть можно, — жуя, ответил тот. Боже! Любовь и правда творит с людьми странные вещи. Например, превращает их в самоубийц.  
  
Тамао не спеша спускался по лестнице, ища своего ненаглядного лидера. Нда, готовка у Генджи так себе. Но ничего, бывает. И чего он так расстроился?.. Тамао засунул руки в карманы, расслаблено переступая через побитые тела. Похоже он напал на след Такии. Свою злость тот вывалил на зарвавшихся судзурановцев. Ну ничему людей жизнь не учит! Есть же правило, закон, аксиома: видишь злого Такию — беги. Но нет. Тупицы, что с них взять.  
  
Ненаглядный Генджи обнаружился в пустом классе. Все парты и стулья были перевёрнуты, кроме одной. На ней сидел Такия и курил. Под столом валялось не меньше пяти окурков. Значит давно сидит. Тамао вздохнул. Как же с ним иногда было тяжело. Ладно, Тамао знал же, с кем связывается.  
  
— Я всё съел. Нормально было. — Он сел рядом. Генджи никак на это не отреагировал. Только плечом дёрнул, будто отодвинуться хотел.  
  
— Хуйня, а не нормально. Ты и с пола жратву подбирал, нормально было. — Генджи затянулся. Значит, кризис не миновал. Щас рванёт. Тамао приготовился. Если что — вырубит его, чтобы остыл. Но Генджи не собирался взрываться. Плечи были опущены, вообще он выглядел каким-то поникшим, как лопнувший воздушный шарик. Когда Генджи заговорил, голос у него был хриплый и тихий:  
  
— Они мне врали... все врали. И отец, и Идзаки, и парни из клана... Тоже, говорили, что нормально всё... А на деле... — Генджи не закончил. Отвернулся, выбрасывая истлевшую сигарету. Так вот оно что. Блядь. Тут и правда, всё гораздо серьёзнее. Но как объяснить этому придурку, что его не обманывали, что его, идиота такого, любят, поэтому и не хотели расстраивать. Тамао тоже не хотел. Но Генджи... Это же Генджи. Как всегда накрутил себя, потом хуй разгребёт этих тараканов.  
  
Тамао придвинулся к нему ближе, закидывая руку, пытаясь приобнять за плечи.  
  
— В основе всего мирозданья лежит любовь. — Важно начал Тамао. Генджи посмотрел на него как на идиота. А Серидзава, проигнорировав взгляд, продолжил, — и ты не исключение.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Говорю, любим, тебя, придурка. Пошли, — Тамао потянул Генджи с парты. До того всё же что-то стало доходить, он не сопротивлялся, послушно соскользнул и пошёл за ним.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Ко мне. У меня все свалили на недельку к двоюродной бабушке. Будем с тобой изучать азы кулинарии. Времени у нас завались.  
  



End file.
